the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Singers
Overview The Singers are an ancient race of incredibly powerful beings that existed several thousand millennia ago. Their true name has been lost to time, and as such they are often refereed to as 'the Singers'. They are the ancestral species of the Collective and the original creators of the Collective Language. The Singers and their language allowed them to conquer many worlds and create hundreds of colonies and kingdoms throughout a dozen galaxies. History The Singer race originated within a distant galaxy several thousand millennia ago. Over time, the Singers developed a sacred language which allowed them to bend reality to their will. As an example, a single Singer could use the language to cultivate a garden, but a hundred singing together could harvest acres upon acres of crops. Over time, these beings of unlimited power spread themselves over their native galaxy and formed many kingdoms upon many worlds. They also continued their expansion into other nearby galaxies, expanding their growing empire. It was within one of these galaxies were the Singers encountered the Saturnine, and the two races began to clash. Though the Singers clearly outclassed their opponents, the Saturnine were powerful in their own right, and possessed an admirable amount of determination and tenacity. After centuries of war, the Singers triumphed and conquered the Saturnine, killing millions in the process. After this, the Singers established more kingdoms throughout the Saturnine's old territory. However, they could not police these kingdoms, alongside their growing galactic empire, without help. This need culminated in the creation of a robotic army, capable of resisting a Singer's might. With these minions under their wing, the Singers were able to police and maintain the peace across their empire. But their robots, built with intelligence surpassing most sentient beings, desired freedom. Eventually, they betrayed their masters and rose up to fight the unified Singer race. The Singers fought hard for many years, but in the end the only way to stop the robotic tide was to open a Void, a rip in space time that would annihilate the droids. However, it came at the cost of the Singer's themselves, as open such a massive Void required the concentrated efforts of every member of the Singer race. But they were willing to sacrifice themselves to stop their own creations. Thus, the Void was opened, destroying both the army and the Singers themselves and blinking every Singer out of existence. The only being who survived the conflict was the ancient droid known as One, but other than it almost all records of the Singers, including their true name and language, vanished from history. Powers The Singers possessed similar powers to the Collective, as the Collective language stems directly from the Singers own. However, based on the surviving tales and legends, the Singers outclassed even the most powerful Collective Mage by far. Theories as to why are many and varied, ranging from the Singers biology to the original language possessing more vocabulary and better enunciation than the Collective's interpretations. It also seems that the Singers did not need an activated 'Seed' to utilise their power. However, this is impossible to prove and is based upon ancient texts describing a newborn Singer as 'already powerful'. Category:Species